Fragmentos de un Ángel roto
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -... Ya…to…-. Siempre después de las clases Yato esperaba a Hiyori para pasarla a dejar a su casa. Sin embargo este dia es la excepción y Yato no fue a recogerla. Cuando sale a buscarla pasada la noche, se encuentra con el horror mesclado con la ira. Cegado por la rabia, Yato emprende una brutal casería contra aquellos seres que se atrevieron a tocar a su ángel… -Yatori-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_-... Ya…to…-. _Siempre después de las clases Yato esperaba a Hiyori para pasarla a dejar a su casa con la excusa de _"-es malo que una chica ande sola a altas horas-"_. Sin embargo este dia es la excepción y Yato no fue a recogerla. Cuando sale a buscarla pasada la noche, se encuentra con el horro mesclado con la ira. Cegado por la rabia, Yato emprende una brutal casería contra aquellos seres que te atrevieron a tocar a su ángel…

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, hola queridos lectores ^^, soy yo **Sonic-Rainbow **trayéndoles un nuevo fan-fic. Esta vez es una historia _**(lo siento si esperaban One-Shot)**_, de una vez les aviso que puede ser un tanto oscuro este fic, primero será clasificación T, luego lo subiré a M. Actualizo cada semana^^, pero esta semana no ya que tendré que reponer trabajos por que falte todo la semana pasada xD, así que lo más seguro es que dentro de 10 o 15 días.

**N/A: **También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado un review o que han agregado a "historias favoritas" a mis otros 2 Fanfics "Una oscura noche de Tormenta" y "Un regalo de San Valentín para Mi" realmente me hacen muy feliz, y espero que no se harten de que suba muchas historias después ;).

**Sin más ¡disfruten y feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka **_(Mis respetos T-T7)_

* * *

"_**Fragmentos de un Ángel roto"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1:**__ …Ya es muy tarde…_

* * *

"¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?..." sugirió Yukine acostado en el piso en un vano intento de prestar atención a su Manga, pues cierto Dios se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación que compartía con el (obviamente en la casa de Kofuku **/* 1 */**)

"¡Como sugieres eso en una grave situación así!" grito molesto Yato por la actitud de su Shinki

"¡¿Cuál situación grave?! ¡Lo único grave para ti es que Hiyori no te ha mandado un mensaje!" grito ya cansado Yukine

"¡Ustedes dos cállense!" grito desde la otra habitación Daikoku

"¡Tsk!..." pronuncio Yato **sentándose enfadado**

…

…

…

…_**Nunca debiste permanecer sentado…**_

…

…

…

"De todas formas ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" pregunto Yukine

Yato volvió a abrir su teléfono para ver si todavía no había llegado ningún mensaje, "…Todavía nada" cerro su teléfono aventándolo a la almohada, dejándose caer sobre las sabanas, "¿Por qué no me habrá enviado uno?, ya son más de las 8pm"

Tomando un poco más de calma hacia su amo Yukine hablo "Seguramente se le acabo la pila a su teléfono recuerda que dijo que hoy iba estar en la escuela hasta las 7pm" intento tranquilizarlo

"Supongo que **tienes razón**"

…

…

…

**...**_**Nunca debiste de haber supuesto tal cosa…**_

…

…

…

Volvió a comprobar su teléfono para ver si ya había un nuevo mensaje, "…Nada" susurro cerrándolo

"¿Piensas pasarte la noche pegado al teléfono? Ya son más de las 9, mínimo deberías cenar" intento entrar a Yato en razón mientras tomaba un vaso de leche con galletas

"Mmmm…." Susurro molesto rodando entre las sabanas dándole la **espalda a Yukine**

…

…

…

…_**Nunca debiste darle la espalda…**_

…

…

…

"Yukine… ¿Qué horas son?" pregunto Yato con voz ahogada por la almohada

Yukine observo a Yato y luego suspiro "Diez cinco…. ¿Todavía sigues preocupado?" pregunto intranquilo Yukine

_-Hiyori… ¿Por qué no me has enviado un mensaje?-_ pronuncio en su mente con preocupación Yato, "Si" contesto simplemente

_-Yo igual- _pensó Yukine

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Eran aproximadamente las 4pm cuando el teléfono de Hiyori empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, con sorpresa y prisa Hiyori comenzó a buscar en su teléfono, "¿Bueno?" contesto esta_

"_Hiyori…" sono tranquila la voz del teléfono_

"_A Yato ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto algo aturdido puesto que hablaría con Yato al rato_

"_Creo que no podré irte a recoger a tiempo… sucedió un encargo…" intento proseguir el Dios_

"_No te preocupes…" lo corto esta, "… Además hoy me quedare hasta más tarde, tengo que ayudar con los preparativos del festival cultural, por eso pensaba llamarte, saldré de la escuela como a las 7pm así que no preocupes luego del encargo descansa regresare a casa con Ami-chan" _

"_¿Segura..? Puedo acabar rápido el encargo eh irte a esperar" sugirió este_

"_Enserio no te preocupes ya te dije que me iré con Ami-chan, así que puedes estar tranquilo y te promete que cuando llegue a casa te enviare un mensaje, a menos que a ellas se les ocurra algo más, pero de cualquier forma te llamaré cuando este en un lugar seguro" contesto Hiyori_

"_Está bien Hiyori te veo mañana" __**contesto tranquilamente**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

…

…

…

…_**Nunca debiste contestar tan tranquilo…**_

…

…

…

Agarro su sudadera y metió sus brazos dentro de las mangas, luego procedió a ponerse se "bufanda peludita", "Iré a buscar a Hiyori" anuncio Yato a su Shinki

"¿Qué?" pregunto perplejo Yukine y cuando se dio cuenta Yato ya estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, "Es-espera" intento detenerlo, "Tam-tambien iré"

"No"

"¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!" pregunto un poco molesto Yukine, pues aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual de preocupado por Hiyori

Pero antes de que recibiera una respuesta Yato ya había ido a **buscar a Hiyori**

…

…

…

…_**Desviste haber hecho eso antes…**_

…

…

…

Eran las 11pm, Yato caminaba con paso un poco acelerado, la casa de Hiyori estaba a mínimo 15 cuadras, tardaría aproximadamente de 30 a 40 minutos. Fácilmente pudo haber saltado o tele transportarse, pero había una posibilidad que de solo pensarla le atemorizaba.

_-…te llamaré cuando este en un lugar seguro-_

Sonaron esas palabras en su mente produjeron que su corazón se agitara, logrando que la adrenalina aumentara en su cuerpo y obligándolo a correr más rápido. Al hacer las 4 primeras cuadras se encontró de frente la escuela de Hiyori. Entonces recordó las veces que venía por Hiyori.

_-¡Oh! Llegaste Yato, bien caminemos a casa juntos- dijo Hiyori con una hermosa sonrisa_

Siguió corriendo dejando la escuela atrás, ahora solo faltaban 9 cuadras, pero cuando dio un giro hacia la derecha en un callejón choco contra unos chicos.

"¡Oye fíjate!" reclamo molesto un chico de preparatoria desde el piso muy molesto

"Lo-lo siento" contesto algo sorprendido Yato pues él no era muy visible para la gente **/* 2 */**

"Debería enseñarte a ver por dónde vas, pero te salvaste hoy no tengo energías las gaste en otra cosa" dijo otro chico que estaba más desaliñado que los **otros 4 que estaban con el**

…

…

…

…_**Debiste haber sospechado…**_

…

…

…

_-Vaya chicos de hoy- _penso Yato mientras seguía corriendo hacia la casa de Hiyori, ahora faltándole solo 8 cuadras. _–Me pregunto porque estaban en la calle a tan altas horas… ¿no se dan cuenta que sus familiares deben estar preocupados?- _los regaño mentalmente.

_-¡Demonios 11:29!- _pensó Yato doblando ya la 8 esquina llegando a la 7. Yato siguió corriendo con preocupación y desesperación a la casa de Hiyori _–Si está en casa y se olvidó lo del mensaje juro que le daré una buena regañada-_, se recordó así mismo lo que haria, pero él sabía que si estaba en su casa lo primero que haria seria abrazarla con mucha fuerza sin dejarla ir por más de media hora, llorando como un niño que estaba a punto de perder algo sumamente valioso. Pues así era ya que Hiyori era lo más valioso que tenía, ella había estado cuando el más la había necesitado, salvándolo y protegiéndolo ¡ella a el mas que el a ella!

Siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo, así se comportara como todo un tonto o un niño pequeño, él sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí y jamás lo olvidaría, pues ella lo amaba y él amaba a ella.

Solo le restaban 6 calles más, **_-!Debi_**_** haberla esperado!**__-_

…

…

…

…_**Eso debiste hacer desde un principio y tal vez…**_

…

…

…

"…Ya…."

Se escuchó el suave silbido del viento. Yato paro abruptamente jurando haber estuchado algo.

…

"….Ya….t.."

De nuevo se escuchó el sonido que el viento se llevó haciendo que el corazón de Yato se acelerara aún más, "Hiyori" le susurro al viento

….

…

…"…_**.y tal vez, y solo tal vez pudieras haber llegado a tiempo…"**_

…

…

"…Yato…ayu….d…"

Ahora se escuchó con más claridad la voz que ya no pertenecía al viento. Con miedo emprendió una carrera hacia donde la voz se había formulado, "Hiyori" susurro convenciéndose de algo inevitable.

Corrió hacia un callejón y sin pensarlo dos veces, habiendo o no habiendo peligro entro en este, siguiendo aquellos susurros.

…

…

…"…_**.Pero ahora…"**_

"…Ya-to…ayúdame…"

Se sumergió hasta el último rincón que había en aquel oscuro callejón, girando la vista hacia el rincón, con una tenue luz pudo presenciar el escenario ahí presente…

…

"**¡Hiyori!" **inmediatamente su razón se desmorono lentamente

…

"_**Ya es muy tarde"**_

….

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció… no hare comentarios pues no quiero Spoilearles nada xD. Solo les dire que lo bueno empieza el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**/* 1 */: **En esta parte me base en el manga pues Yukine y Yato si se van a vivir con Kofuku y Daikoku por un tiempo

**/* 2 */: **La gente poseída o mala es capaz de ver y tocar a los Dioses, por eso ellos fueron capaces de verlos y tocarlo

**Solo espero que les haya gustado, si odiaron o les gusto este capítulo los invito a dejar un review ^^**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

Sonic-Rainbow


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Lonely Athena: **Perdón lo de los puntos… es que me gustan xD. Y gracias espero que te guste este capítulo.

**yatori: **Okey seguire gustosa el fic y ami también me encanta esta pareja c:

**mary-animeangel: **Ahora si ¡por favor perdóname! *rio de lágrimas*

**MaRu-chan MKV: **Lo siento por la incertidumbre… aquí el 2 capitulo disfrútalo ^^.

**Kuro-Neki-Arisco: **Tranquila, tranquila lee el capítulo para que puedas resolver tus dudas.

**Estefa-chan: **Lo sé, Yukine se pasó (lo dice la que hizo el fic xD), y espero te guste este modo "Dios" de Yato lo hice para ti disfrútalo. Y ya verás pronto quien fue el culpable.

**nemuru3003: **Tus deseos son órdenes ._.7, aquí la continuación

**HiddenBlackCat: ***rio de lágrimas* Muchas gracias eres única… este capítulo te lo dedico a ti y no te preocupes los "Traductores" hacen su mejor esfuerzo.

**Rooss: **Que bueno que te gusto el fic… espero que sigas en sintonización ^^

**unmei100: **Ohh si, te encantara la reacción de Yato

**Kairy-OMG: ***mar de lágrimas* ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias por leer mis Fanfics muy pronto hare más que espero y sean de tu agrado… este capítulo también te lo dedico a ti

**ZeldaPhantonhive5: **En posteriores capítulos sabrás lo de Hiyori ser medio Ayakashi y eh aquí el 2º capitulo

**Silvianime: **¿Acaso lees mentes?... xD eres genial, pero no les quiero spoilear nada en estos comentarios y bueno aquí el segundo capitulo

**También ah: **Todas aquellas personas que agregaron el fic a favoritos o follows, les agradezco mucho y les mando un saludo muy grande.

_**Perdón si es largo, pero quería darles las gracias a todos :3**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, hola chicos y chicas ^^. Pido disculpas por la demora, tuve que hacer mucho terreno para recuperar los trabajos de la semana pasa y pues ya tengo la gran mayoría… pero ustedes no vinieron a que les contara lo que me sucedió ustedes vinieron por este segundo capítulo xD. Les dije que lo bueno comienza aquí y no les miento veremos en modo "Dios" a Yato :3. Y agradezco a San **Linkin Park** por sus canciones súper motivacionales que me ayudaron mucho a pasar un pequeño bloqueo.

**Sin más tormento ¡eh aquí y disfruten ^^!**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka**_(Mis respetos T-T7)_

* * *

"_**Fragmentos de un Ángel roto"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2: …**__Sin claridad de la razón…_

* * *

_**FLASH BACK –Escena al principio del anterior capitulo- **_

_"¡Ustedes dos cállense!" grito desde la otra habitación Daikoku_

Luego de ese grito Daikoku pudo oír la débil queda de Yato, "¿Qué le pasa a ese?"

"Debe ser porque Hiyorin no le ha enviado un mensaje" contesto Kofuku con una galleta en los labios mientras estaba sentada en la mesa

"Quien diría que Hiyori sin darse cuenta traería como un perro ah Yato más de lo que ya es" dijo sentándose al lado de su Diosa empezando a servir él té

Luego de unos instantes de tomar su té, Kofuku miro a Daikoku con una mirada seria, "Pero aun así siento como si algo fuera a suceder"

Daikoku observo el cambio de actitud repentino de Kofuku, tal vez era muy cambiante pero después de todo ella era la Diosa de la pobreza así que es normal para ella sentir los cambios negativos o positivos, "¿Te refieres a Hiyori?"

Kofuku ladeo la cabeza en señal negativa "Me refiero a Yato-chan"

"Tranquila, tal vez sea algo bueno…" contesto intentando sonar convincente Daikoku

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-Actualmente-**

Yukine se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, eran aproximadamente las 6am y Yato todavía no había regresad0, ¿Qué si estaba preocupado por el o Hiyori? ¡Claro!, aun no podía entender por qué ninguno de los contestaba su teléfono, ¿acaso les paso algo? Era la misma pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

"Buenos días Yukine-kun" canto felizmente Kofuku mientras entraba en el cuarto sin avisar

"Oh.. Eh bueno días" contesto casi sin prestarle atención a la Diosa de cabello rosa burbujeante

"¿Pasa algo Yukine?" contesto Daikoku que había entrado junto a Kofuku

"_¿Debería contarles la situación?", _"Mmmm…. No-no pasa nada" mintió Yukine

Daikoku suspiro cansado, "¿Sabes que no eres bueno para las mentiras cierto? Ahora cuéntanos lo que te preocupa" finalizo Daikoku con un aire amenazador

Los sentidos de Yukine se erizaron ante la imagen frente a él, "Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos es solo que ayer Hiyori debió de mandarle un mensaje a Yato anunciándole que llego a casa, pero ese tonto al no recibir el mensaje estuvo molestando toda la noche hasta que decidió ir a buscarla, y desde entonces no ha regresado ni enviado un mensaje" finalizo con un dije de preocupación el Shinki

"¿Ya intestaste llamarle?" pregunto Daikoku

"Si pero tiene su teléfono apagado, igual Hiyori"

Daikoku giro la vista hacia Kofuku que se encontraba totalmente seria desde todos los ángulos, "Muy bien… iremos a buscar a Yato-chan y a Hiyorin" anuncio Kofuku abriéndose paso hacia la puerta principal

Daikoku y Yukine se miraron entre si y asintieron tomando camino hacia Kofuku.

**-En el Hospital-**

"¡Hiyori!... ¡Hiyori!..." gritaba su madre a su hija que actualmente se encontraba inconsciente en la cama del hospital, esta se encontraba llorando sobre el regazo de Hiyori, tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo desalineado

"¡Cariño tranquilízate!" tomo el padre de Hiyori a su esposa por los hombres "¡En esta situación tienes que ser fuerte!, ¡A Hiyori no le hubiera gustado verte así!" intento incluso a si mismo entrar en razón

"¡Como puedes pedirme que me tranquilice en esta situación!" reclamo encarando a su esposo, "¡Nuestra hija está en coma actualmente y no sabemos cuándo despertara!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!"

"Recibimos una llamada urgente sobre una chica que estaba muy grave, la ambulancia fue a la dirección indicada, cuando los paramédicos llegaron no vieron a nadie solo el cuerpo de Hiyori, la trajeron al hospital y fue cuando me entere por unas enfermeras sobre una chica muy grave que resulto ser Hiyori" intento no derramar las lágrimas el señor Iki, "Llego con moretones en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo en brazos y piernas, 3 costillas rotas, presentaba varias laceraciones… en conclusión todas la pruebas indican que ella fue… que fue vio…" intento acabar la frase pero la tabla de resultados que tenía en sus manos comenzó a temblar por la situación del Señor Iki, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

"¡Cállate, Cállate!, ¡No quiero escucharte decir eso!...¡ No te atrevas a decirlo!" comenzó a desmoronarse en lágrimas la madre de Hiyori mientras le daba golpes al pecho de su esposo, "Por favor.. no-no lo digas…" se aferró fuertemente a la bata blanca de su esposo

Su esposo abrazo fuertemente a esta, y en su hombro derramo varias lágrimas, "Lo siento cariño", dicha esta frase su esposa no se contuvo y derramo un sinfín de lágrimas.

Ambos padres se encontraban destrozados, derramando lágrimas que jamás pensaron liberar. Pero sin ellos saberlo alguien más sufria igual o aún más que ellos.

Ahí, dentro de esa habitación, en una esquina, totalmente destrozado y con el flequillo cubriendo su rostro se encontraba Yato.

"Ven cariño, tenemos que salir a llenar unos papeles", hablo el Señor Iki guiando a su esposa hacia afuera de la habitación.

Luego del leve clic de la puerta se escuchara en aquella silenciosa habitación, en la que solo se oía el sonido del marca pasos, Yato se acercó hasta quedar del lado izquierdo de la camilla. Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar lo mal de su estado.

Tenía vengas cubriéndole el pecho, otras vendas cubriéndole la cabeza, parches y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, y su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada. **/* 1 */**

Un gran nudo en la garganta se le formo de solo pensar en lo aquel nadito o malditos le hicieron a Hiyori, la sangre le hervía y sus puños, de tanto estar apretados se volvieron blancos, mientras su sed de sangre crecía y su razón desaparecía lentamente.

Ya ahí estiro su brazo y con sus dedos aparto el flequillo de Hiyori que cubría sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

Después de eso tomo la mano de Hiyori con ambas mano, fue entonces cuando pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer a la mano de Hiyori, haciéndose cada vez más y más. Sin poder soportarlo Yato callo de rodillas al suelo, pero aun sosteniendo la suave mano de Hiyori con las suyas.

"L-lo siento…" dijo mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, "…todo f-fue mi culpa…"intento seguir articulando palabras, aunque aquel fuerte nudo en la garganta le quemara, "¡Fui un estúpido!... ¡¿Por qué no fui a esperarte?!...¡¿Por qué?!" grito intentando obtener una respuesta a algo que el sabia era en vano, pues lo sucedido, sucedido esta.

Abruptamente Yato se puso de pie y con la manga de su brazo se secó algunas lágrimas que ya hacían aun en sus ojos, "Pero-…" dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de la chica, mientras su flequillo volvía a cubrir sus ojos "Te prometo que los matare…. ¡Te prometo que matare a los malditos que se atrevieron a tocarte!" proclamo.

Hace mucho que Yato había dejado de satisfacer las órdenes de su "padre" y/o Nora **/* 2 */ **de matar a cualquiera que estuviera en frente, no el ya no era así y lo había jurado, el decidió que no quería ser solo un objeto de matanza y ser olvidado al dia siguiente, no él quería permanecer en la memoria de todos no como un Dios de la Calamidad, sino como un verdadero Dios que es capaz de traer algo bueno al mundo.

Pero hoy aquel deseo de mancharse las manos de sangre y ver agonizando y pidiendo piedad por su vida a aquellos seres, corría a cada segundo por su mente. Yato desea darles el mismo sufrimiento que Hiyori debió pasar solo que muchas veces peor, quería verlos suplicar por su infeliz vida, quería ver como se ahogaban con su propia sangre, pero sobre todo quería verlos destrozados, tan destrozados que implorarían que los matase.

Razón. Era una palabra que Yato había abandonado desde que se encontró a Hiyori en el callejón. Justicia. Era algo que el mismo tomaría, no esperaría a que la policía se dignara en buscar a los culpables y darles sentencia, no el tomaría justicia por sus propias manos, "justicia Divina". Piedad. ¿Por qué debería tenerla?, aquellos infelices no se preocuparon si querían dejarla viva o no, solo quería martirizar a una pobre chica que no se merecía esto.

En lugar de eso solo había dos palabras "Venganza" y "Muerte". Venganza sobre aquellos seres que te atrevieron a robarle su pureza a su ángel, su ángel porque ella le pertenecía, porque ella era de su pertenencia desde que le había robado un beso, tal vez suene egoísta o tal vez algunos dirán enfermo o posesivo, pero así era para él y no permitiría que nadie le quitase a Hiyori. Y cuando aquellos seres se atrevieron a hacerle lo que le hicieron, justo ahí sellaron su propia muerte, pues nadie… absolutamente nadie podía tener a Hiyori, solo él.

**-Fuera del Hospital-**

"¿Pudiste encontrar algun rastro de alguno de los dos?" pregunto Kofuku desde la línea telefónica frente a un hospital a su Shinki

"Todavía nada… pero seguire buscando" contesto Daikoku del otro lado de la línea, "¿En dónde te encuentras?"

"Frente al hospital de la cuidad"

"Bien no te muevas iré a buscarte ahí, me encuentro a 5 cuadras" colgó su Shinki.

Luego de poner el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar Kofuku tomo visión de donde se encontraba, miro hacia la derecha eh izquierda en señal de si Kokki estaba cerca pero solo veía gente desconocida.

"Yato-chan, Hiyorin ¿Dónde estarán?" preguntó en voz alta Kofuku mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo de cemento junto a la entrada del hospital.

Eran las 8:35am, y 5 minutos ya habían pasado desde que Kofuku estaba frente al hospital, "¿A qué hora piensa llegar Daikoku?" hizo un pequeño pucheo mientras observaba alrededor suyo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que iba saliendo de la puerta del hospital haciendo que esta se parara de inmediato, "¿Ya…?"

"¡Kofuku!" no pudo terminar su frase Kofuku pues su Shinki ya había llegado, "Perdón por…la" tampoco pudo terminar su frase pues se dio cuenta de la 3 persona, "¿Yato?"

Luego de un largo silencio Yato no se atrevió a contestar, este solo se encontraba ahí parado con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

"Yato ¿Dónde…?"

"¡Yato-chan! ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ¡Acaso no sabes lo preocupados que Yukine-kun y yo estábamos!" le reclamo Kofuku al punto de las lagrimas

Sin embargo ninguna de las preguntas que Kofuku le hizo fueron contestadas, este aún tenía las manos en los bolsos de su suéter y con la mirada baja.

"¡¿Contesta?!, ¡¿Dónde has estado?!" reclamo Kofuku exigiendo respuesta

"Cállate", fue entonces cuando Yato giro su vista hacia ambos Dios y Shinki, y fue cuando ellos pudieron observar la fría y carente de algun sentimiento humano mirada de Yato, una mirada que de solo verla asusto a ambos

"Tu…" intento hablarle Daikoku, sin embargo en el mismo destello azul de siempre este había desaparecido, dejando a un asustado Daikoku y a Kofuku que se encontraba ahora llena de pánico.

* * *

**Bueno este es el final del segundo capítulo… Perdón si esperaban ver alguna matanza en este capítulo, no en este capítulo solo vimos la reacción de Yato, en el siguiente capítulo (que ya llevo escrito la mitad) veremos acción del modo "Dios" de Yato. Asi que actualizare la proxima semana por ahi de entre martes o jueves**

**También perdón si quedaron los personajes un poco OoC pero fue inevitable.**

* * *

Les puedo hacer una pregunta** ¿Les gusta el anime Toaru Hikuushi e no Koiuta?**

* * *

**/* 1 */: **Lo siento si no pongo más como está el cuerpo de Hiyori, es solo que si seguía así hubiera bañado el teclado completo… enserio lo admito yo misma llore mientras escribía este capítulo, ¡Dios! Que sentimental soy, pero solo les digo que en mi imaginación Hiyori si está muy mal.

**/* 2 */: **Según el santo Manga de Noragami, Yato y Nora son como hermanos ya que según tienen un padre… No sé muy bien ya que mi japonés es básico, pero creo que Yato tiene un padre adoptivo, eh ahí su relación con Nora.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, y ya saben si lo odiaron o les gusto, les invito a que me dejen un review diciéndome hasta de lo me voy a morir o diciéndome si les gusto ^^.**

**¡Gracias por leer, y nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
